Distributed processing can be used to create analytical compute sources to analyze data. Some of these distributed computing systems include a cluster of nodes including a master node and multiple worker nodes that function in concert per the master node's instructions to complete data processing tasks. While these distributed systems enable powerful computing, inefficiencies such as bottlenecks can still occur.